1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent mixtures and more particularly pertains to a new tint stain remover for removing tint stains from bottles, bowls, and brushes used daily in the hairdressing trade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of detergent mixtures is known in the prior art. More specifically, detergent mixtures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art detergent mixtures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,919 to Abel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,056 to Jakobson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,615 to Disch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,794 to Lee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,383 to Obama et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,392 to Worthen.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tint stain remover. The inventive device includes a quantity of salt, a quantity of color additive, a quantity of fragrance, a quantity of citrus, forming a powder out of the salt, color additive, fragrance, and citrus, measuring out one teaspoon of the powder and placing within a tinted bowl and adding water to the tinted bowl.
In these respects, the tint stain remover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing tint stains from bottles, bowls, and brushes used daily in the hairdressing trade.